A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a carrier, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable, sanitary, and self-closing carrier for having all hygienic supplies required by a traveler using a public toilet readily accessible to the traveler in one convenient place.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for carriers have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a portable, sanitary, and self-closing carrier for having all hygienic supplies required by a traveler using a public toilet readily accessible to the traveler in one convenient place.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,524 to Crumley.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,524 issued to Crumley on Jan. 12, 1988 in U.S. class 190 and subclass 110 teaches a bag having an opening for receiving a foldable insert, which includes a pair of hingedly connected panels. Each having several pockets on opposite sides thereof. The panels are moveable between a fully open position in which they are disposed in a common plane, a fully closed position in which they are disposed adjacent one another for storage, and a partially open position in which they are adapted to be self-supporting on the edges of the two panels.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,788 to Hersh et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,788 issued to Hersh et al. on Mar. 16, 1999 in U.S. class 150 and subclass 116 teaches a handbag including an enclosure that defines a major compartment for receiving and retaining articles, a credit card holder for holding at least one credit card, a minor compartment defined within the major compartment for reception of the credit card holder, and a connecting member for attaching the credit card holder with respect to the minor compartment in a manner which permits insertion of the credit card holder into the minor compartment and withdrawal of the credit card holder upwardly with respect to the minor compartment up to a predetermined distance as limited by the connecting member. When the credit card holder is moved upwardly, the movement provides user access to the credit cards while preventing outward movement of the credit card holder from the minor compartment a distance greater than the predetermined distance.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,509 to Chisholm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,509 issued to Chisholm on Dec. 14, 1999 in U.S. class 190 and subclass 109 teaches a suitcase including compartments for storing various types of articles in the distinct compartments. Preferably, the compartments are implemented to store in one compartment toiletries and/or cosmetics and, in the other compartment, articles of clothing or the like. In one of the compartments, removable inserts are provided having separate sub-compartments or fastening mechanisms for holding various articles and the like. The inserts are removable from the compartment and include straps for hanging same for access to the articles held by the insert.
(4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0005372 to Cook et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0005372 published to Cook et al. on Jan. 17, 2002 in U.S. class 206 and subclass 734 teaches a combination of a container and an elongate member in which a side panel of the container is provided with a plurality of lines of weakness. The plurality of lines of weakness can be bent into braces or a brace and a pocket. The combination of the brace and pocket can support and hold the elongate member relative to the container. The elongate member can easily be removed from the container with one hand.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,074 to Roegner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,074 issued to Roegner on Dec. 10, 2002 in U.S. class 150 and subclass 112 teaches a purse for carrying and organizing various articles with compartments, panels, pockets, and flaps shaped, sized, located, and connected to each other in a manner that allows securement of and access to articles of certain shapes, such as drinking bottles, umbrellas, eyeglasses, credit cards, and so on, while also including segregated storage spaces to allow additional storage of all kinds of other articles. The purse may be implemented as an organizing insert that can be switched between a variety of outer shells, as fashion, weather conditions, and whim dictate.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,653 to Roegner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,653 issued to Roegner on Feb. 25, 2003 in U.S. class 190 and subclass 109 teaches a portable multi-pocket organizer for a carrying case of the type having a primary shell of pliable material formed of a pair of substantially identical primary half shells connected together for hinging along a common side and forming a primary receptacle, and a multi-pocket assembly of pliable material that removably stores within the carrying case. The multi-pocket assembly device includes a rectangular pocket back panel having a front face and a back face. At least two open mesh pockets are on the front face of the pocket back panel. The open mesh pockets have openings oriented in a common direction. A removable auxiliary case is in each open mesh pocket. Each case is formed of a primary shell of pliable material. The primary shell is formed of a pair of opposed half shells connected together for hinging along a common side and forming a receptacle. Each primary shell has an outer fastener so that the outer fastener provides a way for opening and securing each auxiliary case.
(7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0218033 to Curtis.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0218033 published to Curtis on Oct. 6, 2005 in U.S. class 206 and subclass 581 teaches a compact shaving kit including a slim, crush-proof, latched, watertight, clamshell case that is constructed from tempered aluminum or other lightweight, high tensile strength material. The case contains a retention apparatus for shaving soap or cream, a shaving brush, one or more safety razors, and a storage apparatus for accessory items, such as extra razor blades, after-shave balm, or cologne. The case also includes a portable mechanical retention apparatus for the shaving brush for after-use storage in an upright, inverted position. The case may also contain a mirror. The case is dimensioned for insertion into a travel bag, toiletry bag, or suitcase.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for carriers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a portable, sanitary, and self-closing carrier for having all hygienic supplies required by a traveler using a public toilet readily accessible to the traveler in one convenient place.